The goal of playing golf is to complete play on eighteen holes with a minimum number of strokes. The success of such an endeavor is mostly dependent on a person's physical fitness. The dichotomy is that in order to play golf most participants desire to carry the necessary equipment—which degrades that which is required for success, physical fitness. In other words, the weight of a fully loaded golf bag that must be carried for eighteen holes of golf can cause short term physical problems as well as long term back problems, such as a deterioration of the skeletal system, particularly in the spinal area. The degree of deterioration can limit (if not prevent) a person's ability of carry their own golf equipment. Being able to carry one's own golf equipment usually is more preferable to riding a golf cart or using a pull cart.
Furthermore, there is a social impact to not being able to carry one's own golf bag. Some people feel left out if they are the only one in a golf group required to rent a riding cart because they are unable to carry their golf clubs. They are not able to join the other players in social conversation in between golf strokes, since carts are typically limited to paved paths while those who carry their clubs walk along the fairway, for example. Therefore, those who are required to use carts may instead just defer from playing in such groups. As a result, they will be left out of such social settings.
Even for those who have good physical fitness with no apparent back problems, carrying a bag on one's shoulders can produce fatigue over a round of golf. As a result, one's ability to play the game of golf—which requires a smooth and reliable stroke—can be hindered in the latter holes of a round of golf due to fatigue. Such fatigue can also affect caddies who often carry two bags during a round of golf. This can be a very tiring experience and thus limit the number of rounds of golf that a caddie can work during a day.
As a result, there is a need for a golf bag carrying system which provides reduced stress on one's back. Similarly, it would be desirable for there to be a golf bag harness that facilitates ease in carrying the necessary golf equipment throughout a round of golf.